


Ordinary People, or: Serengeti Lunch Time feat. Kenyan

by streimel



Series: Gamble the World On You (Blackjack) [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, kind of domestic-y fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo and Sungjong really aren't that different from anyone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary People, or: Serengeti Lunch Time feat. Kenyan

**Author's Note:**

> Ordinary people aka Dongwoo and Sungjong have ordinary sex just like everyone else
> 
>  
> 
> Part 1/21 of the Blackjack series, in which I attempt to write a fic for every pairing (I think I counted 21 correctly, if not this series name is going to be /awkward/).

Inspired by [this](http://infiniteupdates.tumblr.com/post/82170466010), obvs

* * *

 

"Everyone's gone, you know?"

They've been spooning for half an hour now, but the sudden whisper in his ear makes him squirm a little bit. Dongwoo's breath is hot and damp on his skin, and unexpected at that.

"Well, I'd certainly hope so. Considering how your hand has been in my pants for the past ten minutes, it would have been very suspicious if someone had walked in and seen us? Even you couldn't pull that off as being touchy-feely, hyung."

"Lee Sungjong..." Dongwoo huffs against him, blowing the same hot air against the back of his ticklish neck, tsking at his sassiness.  _Let him huff_ , he thinks.  _Maybe he shouldn't make obvious observations_.

Dongwoo grinds against him, slowly rolling his hips in a way that clearly illustrates why he's one of the main dancers of the group, and Sungjong can't help but push aside any negative thoughts on Dongwoo's conversational skills. The man definitely doesn't lack talent in other areas.

Sure, he leaves something to be desired in terms of intelligibility (oddly enough, since he's a decent song writer), and added with that Jang Dongwoo™ pronunciation, there are more than a few times they all end up staring at him blankly. But he means well, nearly all the time, and Sungjong even regrets some of his sharper retorts towards his silly little hyung.

Not that he intends to stop, but he'll at least feel a little remorse over it.

He pushes back against Dongwoo, surprising himself even when he moans a little when they meet perfectly against each other. It's been a while since they've gotten this kind of alone time, and he's a bit sensitive today after the dry spell (distance makes the heart grow fonder and all, or was it that something grows harder...). Dongwoo chuckles in response, and there's that breath again, sweeping over a shoulder now bare in an effort of Dongwoo gaining access to some skin to kiss and savor.

He feels a tap on his hip, and there's Dongwoo's breath is in his ear again as he tries to seductively say "take off your pants." Sungjong really doesn't know why he tries most of the time - they are too comfortable with each other by this point that every encounter doesn't need to be some romance movie scene. He has no issue with responding to a mutual desire for one another with a simple resolution - no need for champagne and scented candles and lines only James Bond could pull off in bed.

He begins to wiggle down his pants and underwear when he remembers what they'll need later, and he shoots a glance over his shoulder at Dongwoo undoing his own pants, wondering if he brought them.

"Hey, you didn't by chance bring the hand towels, did you? We're going to need them later."

Dongwoo eyes him carefully, obviously gritting his teeth a little. It's a conversation they've had too many times, and they still don't see eye to eye on it. Dongwoo feels no qualms on cleaning himself up post-coitus with whatever is in sight, whether it be nearby socks or the shirt he recently took off, but Sungjong personally finds it distasteful to use clothes to wipe up the various bodily fluids he and Dongwoo swap.

"I thought we'd just use..." Dongwoo begins, motioning to his growing heap of clothes at the end of the bed, but Sungjong cuts him off.

"I'm not using a sock or a t-shirt or my underwear, hyung. Especially after the Myungsoo incident!"

Personal taste aside, the case of Myungsoo's infamous and highly abused "special shirt" (found between his bed and the wall during moving, hard and off-smelling and thoroughly disgusting) has led him to be more cautious about what he uses, if only so that he doesn't become the next target of the jokes of the group.

With another huff, Dongwoo rolls off the bed in search of a suitable medium for clean-up, mumbling something about "why don't you just keep a box of tissues nearby?"

"I did. I think Myungsoo took them, however." (Myungsoo almost certainly never wants to relive  _that_  situation again.)

Hand towels acquired, Dongwoo flops back down on the bed, throwing him one for later use.

"May we proceed?" Dongwoo asks expectantly, eyebrow raised.

"Of course, hyung," Sungjong innocently replies, eyelashes batting madly away in Dongwoo's direction.

On the subject of skills, Dongwoo is a really great kisser. His lips are so large that one would almost think his partner would get lost in them, overwhelmed by the size. But Dongwoo seems to combat this with a gentle approach to making out, kisses slow and languid with just enough pressure and not too much tongue. It really is a dreamy experience altogether.

Sungjong is draped over Dongwoo for a good five minutes, totally lost in the moment, when Dongwoo starts subtly jerking his leg again and again.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's just, my leg's going numb from you laying on it like this."

"Oop, sorry."

Adjusting to lay side by side doesn't help matters very much either, and before long Sungjong breaks away himself, sitting up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my arm was just stuck under my body a bit and it was starting to hurt."

Finally they find a comfortable position, Dongwoo kneeling between his spread legs (even though the force of keeping them opening this like is...oh, whatever), and they can really get down to business. Dongwoo is just so, so good, just the right amounts of tender and rough and fast and gentle and his mouth, oh, the things he does with his mouth make his kisses seem almost bland in comparison.

Sungjong's back is starting to sweat more and more, pressed down into sheets he knows he's getting damp, but the he can only concentrate on the feeling of Dongwoo, glorious and mind-blowing and overwhelming. He feels himself get close to that edge, almost to the point of no return, and sits up quickly, almost kneeing Dongwoo in the face.

"Whoa! What are you -" Dongwoo tries to get out, a little breathless and caught off-guard, but Sungjong's already pushing him back to return the favor.

Sungjong is, admittedly, probably not as skilled. If anything, he still needs a little guidance every now and then from Dongwoo, a task difficult for the both of them to understand. Dongwoo's unintelligibility aside though, Sungjong's at least good enough to make his mind blank a bit.

"Can you, uh, just- ahhh, a bit more..."

"Mmphm?"

"I just...a little more, ohhh..."

"Mmphhhm mmmhmmm mmm?"

"Faster!"

"Mmmmmmmmm, uhhhummmm."

Sungjong can feel the saliva running over his hands, pooling down over Dongwoo's legs and dripping down to the bed. He would feel a little bad, but Dongwoo doesn't seem to notice (or if he does, he doesn't mind). He can feel Dongwoo's legs sliding past him, looking for some solid to hold on to, to push back against, and he knows Dongwoo's getting close.

Sungjong sees it coming from a mile - Dongwoo always prefers to cum like this, and he helps them get into position when Dongwoo pulls him up, hand sliding around to grab his ass playfully (it is his favorite one, after all). Their knees bump into each other as they meet in the middle of the bed, hip to hip, and Dongwoo lips are crushing his, finesse thrown out the window. It doesn't matter anymore - it's a race to the end now.

Sungjong presses his hips in, trying to get as close as possible. Dongwoo has both of them in one hand, friction aided by his saliva, and he's just trying to keep up, movements meeting Dongwoo's in perfect unison. He leans in, teeth sharp against Dongwoo's clavicle, and Dongwoo's fingers curl into his shoulder, digging in as he groans in response.

They never cum together, and it's usually Dongwoo first, but that's just fine by Sungjong. He likes to watch the faces Dongwoo makes, first in expectation of the impeding release, and then in the midst of it, mouth so wide he could almost laugh if he weren't so, so close himself, Dongwoo's faces bringing him that much closer.

So when he does, it's almost a shock to him, and he grabs a fistful of Dongwoo's hair just to have something to hold on to so he can stay here on Earth and not float away. Dongwoo smiles in satisfaction in his own almost-gone way, mouth twisted in forthcoming orgasm, and Sungjong bucks up one last time, sensitive in the after waves. And then Dongwoo is right there with him, one hand scratching down his back as he cries out in his ear, breath just as hot and damp as before.

Sungjong reminds himself to rub it in Dongwoo's face later that the towels were a great idea, because he's covered in the sweat and saliva and cum of both himself and Dongwoo, and their sensitive skin sticks in a slightly unpleasant way as they pull apart and collapse. Dongwoo's making noises like they just ran a marathon, and frankly, he feels pretty much the same. It's been over a month since their last little rendezvous, but it never gets any duller between them (only more comfortable).

Sungjong's taking note of his mussed up hair and sticky thighs and the lingering smell of sex on his body when Dongwoo hops up, throwing a shirt on. Dongwoo checks his hair in the mirror on the wall, flipping it this way and that, before he turns back to Sungjong.

"Hey, let's go get lunch."

"Now? Aren't you going to shower?! You definitely smell like you  _just_  had sex."

Dongwoo sniffs his armpits in appraisal, seeming to think this over for a moment, but then shrugs.

"It'll go away in a minute, especially when we walk outside in the fresh air. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Sungjong eyes him for a minute, clearly debating if he should go out in public with a character like this guy, but shakes his head as he gets up to get ready.

"Give me like ten minutes;  ** _I_**  for one don't want to smell like I just left a brothel."

Dongwoo shots him a sobering look in the mirror, but it turns into a smile.

_What the hell am I going to do with this guy_ , Sungjong questions, like he already doesn't know the answer himself.


End file.
